


you know you're still number one

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Menstruation Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Stella becomes a woman, and Grimsley celebrates.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	you know you're still number one

Stella has been fussing for a while now, about her stomach hurting, and claiming that the medicine has done nothing to help her. She is in such a bad mood from it all that Grimsley decides to stay in for the night, to make sure that she is okay, and because she is just about ready to burst into tears when he mentions that it will be another late night tonight. Normally, he can resist her tantrums when he needs to make money for the two of them, but he is not used to seeing her this fussy, so he knows she must be in pain, and decides to stay with her, and see if he can’t make her feel a little bit better.

“Do you want to go onto bed?” he asks her. “I can give you a warm bath and then we can lay down together and maybe you can sleep it off.” She nods, and he wonders what is hurting her so much. He doesn’t think that it could be anything that they’ve eaten, since he feels fine, and he has no idea where she could have picked up a stomach bug, since it has been a while since the last time he took her out. Unless he somehow brought some bug home to her, in which case, he hopes that it blows over fast, and that she is feeling good again soon.

“It’s not like a normal tummy ache,” she tries to explain to him a few times, but he is not able to make sense of her descriptions of the pain, and so, there is nothing that he can do to make it better for her, other than try to comfort her.

However, once they get to the bathroom, where he starts to strip her down, he quickly figures out what the problem actually is. He is surprised and relieved and elated all at once, glad that she is not actually sick, but more than anything else, he is overwhelmed by sudden arousal at what he finds. Really, he should not be surprised at all; Stella is growing up very fast, so it only makes sense that she is taking her first steps into womanhood.

“You’re bleeding,” he says, as he helps her out of her panties. Stella yelps, looking down at the stain that she has left, and her eyes fill with tears.

“Am I really sick?” she asks, her panic making her irrational. “Am I going to die?”

“No, Stella, of course not,” he says in a soothing voice, straightening up to pull her into a hug, hoping that she does not notice him pocketing her panties as he does. “You’re just fine, remember? We’ve talked about this before. You’re not dying at all. In fact, you should be excited. You’re starting to become a woman now, Stella.”

Clinging to him, she says, “Oh, does that mean…oh, yeah, you did tell me about this…”

“You just started your first period, sweetie.” He tightens their embrace, heart racing in his excitement. She is really growing up so fast, bleeding for the first time, finally a woman, finally able to…oh, he knows that this means that they have to be more careful from here on out, but that is no reason not to celebrate right now! “I’m very proud of you.”

“Huh? But I didn’t do anything, big brother,” she says, and he chuckles.

“I’m still proud of you, and since I’m so proud of you, that means that you get a reward.” He wastes no time in scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom, where he does not care if she gets blood on the sheets. Grimsley does not intend to leave much behind, after all.

With her legs spread for him, he kneels between them, kissing along her inner thighs and inhaling her scent, moaning indulgently at the slightest difference he detects in it, even before he has pressed his tongue inside of her to finally get a taste of her blood. He has waited such a long time for this, has fantasized about today, and he can barely believe that he did not pick up on it sooner. Really, he should have known that her “weird tummy ache” was her first experience with cramps, and that her clingy behavior, even more intense than usual, was a telltale sign of a hormonal shift.

“Ah! Grimmy, that feels really good!” she cries, as he eagerly eats her out, unable to get enough of the taste of her blood. Quickly, she is reduced to a moaning mess, overwhelmed by her pleasure as she lets her big brother take care of her. He loves her so much, and loves the sounds of her moans, and the way that she squirms and writhes as she is pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Grimsley loves his little sister and he loves the taste of her blood, and the knowledge that she is growing up, and that she is all his, that she will always be all his. By the time he has made her come from this, he is barely able to contain himself, and he pulls back to look up at her, struggling to catch her breath in the afterglow. It will be a little while now before she gets to take her bath, because he knows it will be a long time before he is able to work out all of this excitement.

Fortunately, Stella is eager to welcome him on top of her, beaming at her big brother, proud of herself because he is proud of her, and no longer quite as bothered by her cramps, when she has something to distract her from it. The next few days will be a lot of fun for him, for both of them, and he feels unbelievably lucky, knowing that they will get to repeat this over and over again, every month, for many more years to come.

His little sister is a young woman now, but she is still his girl, and she’ll always be his girl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
